


Fish out of Water

by Ayramite



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some graphic depiction of drowning, Stranded on an Island, Survival skills 0, fear of the ocean, mershark boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayramite/pseuds/Ayramite
Summary: With a name like Athena you would think she would love the ocean but after a nearly drowning at a young age being saved by a monster child who insisted she should never go back into the ocean or something would come for her. She's avidly avoided any and all bodies of water until now.After months of badgering and harassing her friends have dragged her onto a cruise ship (hell on earth) to mingle and have a good time.  What would have been the perfect vacation comes crashing down when something causes the ship to sink dragging her into the murky depths, but of course, it couldn't be that easy right?Athena finds herself stranded on an island surrounded by water the real kicker she never learned to swim and she'll soon discover she's not as alone as she first thought.





	1. Smooth Sailing?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so be gentle with me this is my second time posting the other one I got writers block and it's probably gonna be rewritten ^^' 
> 
> I decided to go with Swapfell since I love those boys, but they'll have my own spin on it. I can't promise consistent updates, but if you like the story do let me know it feeds my motivation to keep going when I know people enjoy what I'm writing.

A raging storm in an unforgiving sea. Clashing waves pushed and dragged Athena deeper and deeper into its depths as her cries seemed to go unanswered as lightning lit up the sky. Lungs burning for air as she gasped as she flailed against the raging waters desperate to live as she sank beneath the waves. 

One last desperate plea seemed to leave her as a webbed hand pulled her to the surface the haunting yellow eyes bore into her “ Leave the ocean or they will come for you” the messaged seemed to echo against the sound of the storm.  
Athena woke with an audible thud as she groaned into the carpet it never failed the same nightmare had followed her since her childhood after a near-drowning accident resulting in her fear of any body of water that went past her knees. Oddly enough she lived near the coast and frequented the beach quite often with her friends never getting in the water preferring to build sand structures or relax in the sand the warning given to her by the monster child that had saved her always echoing in her mind. The thought of some deep-sea creature like the Kraken waiting for her to return to drag her into the depth and consume her. 

Shuddering at the thought she quickly decided to get ready for the day after all her friends had gushed about a huge surprise a vacation a month filled with booze, boys, and relaxation. She'd already sent countless texts trying to figure out what this ‘surprise’ was, but her friends had remained tight-lipped about the whole thing. Today was the day pulling her overly stuffed bag out as she heard the telltale sound of multiple fists pounding on her door in excitement. 

Opening her door she wasn’t surprised to be rushed by her two friends Aubrey and Layla nearly taking her to the ground in their excitement as giggles and excited squeals left the group. They'd been friends for years Layla a seafoam green with aqua blue accent river otter looking monster and Aubrey her partner in crime back in grade school the three had gotten into all sorts of trouble in school. They were her only friends to understand her fear of the ocean even if Layla often told stories of two princes curse to the sea only to gain their freedom from true love. Sounded like something out of a fairytale or anime to Athena who often snorted or teased her about her being a hopeless romantic. 

“So you packed everything you needed right?” Aubrey asked eyeing her bag as if the bulging bag could possibly fit more. 

“ Of course I packed my whole wardrobe in there “sounding almost offended by the thought of her not preparing for this vacation at first she'd refused ever the homebody she'd planned on signing up for her fall classes and binge-watch all the shows she'd missed while busy with college. Unfortunately, her friends had badgered and harassed her until she begrudging agreed and forced to promise to go without knowing where they were even going. She’d soon come to regret that decision as they piled into the cab set on their destination. 

The drive was about two hours as Layla and Aubrey continued to avoid answering where they were going as the cab pulled to a stop and she felt her blood run cold at the site of a well-known cruise ship. 

“Don’t look so pale you won’t even notice it’s on the water” Aubrey assured ushering her out of the cab as Layla grabbed the bags a determined look on her face and they all but dragged Athena up the ramp onto the ship. 

“ I hate you both you know how I-I” taking a deep breath she was not going to panic not here in front of several monsters and humans alike. “ I-I can’t do this” she wheezed as both her friends rushed her to their room as the fear and panic began setting in as she felt her vision began to fade. 

It'd taken a few hours of constant reassurance and comfort before Athena felt like she was going to be able to enjoy this trip after all free booze, games, and boys didn’t seem so bad even if they were currently floating on her worse fear an odd sense of safety and calm had fallen over her the further they got to sea. 

The night’s events seemed to blur together as they ate and drank in the club area.

Bright lights, pumping music and dancers lined the floor as Athena nursed her 4th or maybe it was her 5th long island ice tea she'd long since stopped counting the buzz adding to the calm she felt as she tapped her foot to the beat and hummed to the songs she knew. Before she knew she was stumbling back to her room cursing herself for drinking so much as she leaned over the rail the ocean’s breeze somewhat soothing as her attention was pulled to an odd melody she could hear over the sounds of the waves crashing against the boat. 

Closing her eyes she felt lean heavily on the railing listening she could swear she could hear two voices the melody seemed to pull at her.

Emotions rolled into a wordless tune a sense of longing and loneliness fell over her before a harsh rocking sent her crashing back down to reality.

A startled yelp left her sending her almost falling over into the ocean before flinging herself against the cruise ship wall the cold metal biting into her skin as she swore she catch sight something in the water, but she quickly wrote it off as her mind playing tricks on her as she stumbled the rest of the way back to her room. 

Plopping down on the bed with a groan she swore to herself to not drink that much ever again as she felt herself drifting off to sleep unaware of the dangers now circling the ship.


	2. Abandon Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where things go horribly wrong and the ship is sinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting two chapters since I try to write ahead since I tend to edit a lot. 
> 
> Again let me know if you like it and don't worry the boys will make an appearance soon

A calming melody accompanied by swirls of deep purple and burnt orange that seemed to brush past her a silent message seeming to be passed along she was safe, she was cared for, and most of all she was protected.  
A sigh leaving her as she cuddled deeper into the bed this was a nice change compared to nightmares she idly thought for once feeling safe and secure the odd light show around her accompanied by the voices lulled her into a sense of security unaware of the chaos ensuing around her. 

Alarms blared warning of a haul breach and the ship slowly sinking a voice over the intercom asking for everyone to remain calm and report to the east side the lifeboats already prepaid and help on the way. 

Aubrey was in a panic as people shoved and pushed in a panic to escape, but they hadn’t been able to Athena as the fight against the crowd became impossible Layla oddly calm in all the commotion.   
“ W-we have to find Athena she's gotta be panicking by now” still attempting to find her friend through the massive crowd of panicked people and monsters. 

Guilt eating away at her as her search came up empty “ W-we should have never made her come....s-shes never gonna forgive us” she continued to ramble before Layla grabbed her almost painfully around the shoulders   
“Athena is right where she needs to be she's safe” Layla assured every monster on board clearly uncomfortable and able to sense the two boss monster responsible for the ship going down and like hell she was going to get in their way or let Aubrey interfere this was the whole point of the trip though she had really hopped the two princes would have shown a little patience instead of sinking the ship. 

Aubrey calmed at the assurances from Layla as they began following the crowd. Layla wouldn’t lie about Athena being safe….Right? No, Layla was like family to them she'd never knowingly put Athena in danger much less out in the middle of the ocean.   
Nodding to herself and a life jacket was forced over her head alongside Layla and loaded into the cramped lifeboat before it was released into the sea. Aubrey couldn’t help but wonder where and if Athena was truly ok. 

Athena's blissful sleep as interrupted by her hand falling into the water. Jerking awake as the realization hit of what her hand had landed in hit her.\  
Panic rising as she realized her room was about waist-deep in water and they were on the top deck floor!

“No, no, nononono” opening the door causing the room to quickly flood. The sudden rush of water quickly submerging her as she struggled to attempt her heart seems to squeeze painful in her chest she struggled for air silently cursing herself for never learning to swim as her clothes weighed her down as she struggled to make it out of the room before her lungs gave out. 

It seemed luck was somewhat on her side as she struggled out briefly reaching the surface by using the sinking desk gasping for air her abused lungs needed dearly before a wave sent her flailing as the ship seemed to sink beneath the waves the force pulling her down and she struggled in vain. 

Her lungs burned with the need for air as her vision started to go black along the edges as her body instinctively attempted to take in air the saltwater burned as the sensation of choking made her struggle weakly air bubbles leaving her as her vision wemt foggy.   
At least the pretty lights were back she thought before losing consciousness thinking that this was the end. 

The sounds of waves crashing on the beach, seagulls calling and a breeze shaking the trees around her were Athena's wake up call silently thinking if this was heaven she wanted a refund she never wanted to see a beach again. 

Groaning as she slowly came too before jerking upright in shock. She died right? The events of last night playing through her head as she checked her body over her clothes were still damp, but she seemed to be fine other than covered in sand….and stranded on an island…in the middle of nowhere. 

“Fuuuuuuck” she cursed plopping back down in the sand. 

Leave it to her to find herself stranded in the middle of the ocean with no survival skills and to top it off she couldn’t swim and water that went beyond her knees sent her into a panic not that she wasn’t now that the realization that she was going to likely die on this island as she felt tears spill over and a sob leave her before she knew it she was curled in a ball on the beach cursing the unfairness of it all she didn’t wanna die out here. 

Like a switch was flipped Athena picked her head up attempting the wipe her face clean of the sand and tears before getting up she’d watched survival shows and at least half of them were this situation she could do this….. 

How hard could it be?


	3. Suvival Skills.....You Have none

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a bit to get out I've had a lot happen in life. 
> 
> But hey first chapter with the boys in it even if it's brief. I hope those who are reading enjoy and feel free to come up with suggestions or things you wanna see in the future

Apparently, tv made it look easy, not to mention they had camera's and crew encase things went bad. 

Survival was hard very very hard. 

Okay, first thing was first she needed water and shelter.....she could do this. 

She couldn't do this she thought as she managed to trip,fall, bruise and batter her body in an attempt to gather things she needed to make a simple bed not to mention her not so amusing game of get the things floating in the ocean refusing to go any further than ankle-deep in the ocean after her not so hilarious survival of an emergency raft attack she'd accidentally released then wrestled back to shore. 

She’d somehow managed to make a suitable shelter that would keep the her at least off the sand and dry if it decided to rain as she laid on her now makeshift bed peering at the tarp she’d fought with the past 3 hours to tie to the trees with ripped clothes she'd found in luggage that washed ashore. 

Now covered in sweat, sunburnt and her limbs burning from the exertion she was quickly brought back to an important task food and water as her stomach agreed with her train of thought. 

Lucky for her the island did have coconuts the bad news the ones that would have water were at the top.....

Attempting to scale the tree had ended in even more bumps and bruises as gym had never been her strong suit with each slip, fall, and tumble she could feel panic setting in swearing the seagulls were laughing at her as she realized that she was going to go hungry and thirsty today.

Day two wasn't much better everything hurt. 

Tired, hungry, and thirsty her stomach in knots and her mouth felt like she’d eaten sand….actually, she probably had at some point. 

She couldn't give up surely someone was coming for her right? She just had to tough it out till recuse arrived. 

Another day of failed attempts left her body feeling soar and weak. Panic slowly setting in as she tried to remember how long the human body could go without food or water it had to do with the number 3 that's all she could remember from the tv shows as she found herself sitting under a tree near the beach tears streaming down her face she was really going to die out here.

“ Fuck this!” using what little energy she had to take her frustration out on the beach tossing shells, seaweed, and dry wood back into the ocean while she ranted “ Stupid vacation, stupid ship, stupid, stupid, stupid” kicking sand like a toddle throwing a tantrum   
“Fuck this island, fuck all of this” she yelled getting winded before turning her ire to the ocean “ AND FUCK YOU MOST OF ALL” she yelled at the large body of water before collapsing against a tree her body shaking with the exhaustion of the day as her body scummed to sleep.

Maybe it was the hunger, thirst or heat-induced hallucination while she tread the line of conscious and unconscious, but Athena could swear she could hear laughter than arguing and then what sounded like things being tossed around before a lulling tune made her fall in a deep sleep. 

Arms lifted her from the sand healing the sun-damaged skin as they carried her to what appeared to be her nest....a poorly constructed one at that tsking, but they couldn't really move her without spooking her more than she already was. 

Humming as the stranger happy her soul seemed to finally calm, it had been crying out all day in distress leaving him and his brother to watch as their frail little mate failed rather hilariously at surviving.   
Laying her in the nest much as it displeased him something needed to be handled with the right...finesse 

A sharp tooth smile took over the strangers features as he couldn't help to lean forward placing a toothy kiss to her head she smells of the ocean and something floral he couldn't help, but wish to linger a clearing of the throat interrupting his thoughts. 

“M'lord we don't have much time if you wish for the guppy to survive we have work to do” 

“Of course” tucking a stray hair away the little human would sleep through the night while they came up with a plan to properly introduce themselves. 

Soon enough they'd be able to lift the damned curse and be restored to their land bodies forever.


	4. What’s scup?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a 'harmless' prank leaves poor Athena injured, but hey no need to be so emoceantional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm horrible with updating and rusty with my writing skills so forgive me if this is horrible. Hopefully more frequent updates just depends on my muse and how I'm feeling ^^

Athena jerked awake seeming to come of whatever she'd slipped into only to realize she was back in her makeshift bed littered with bottles of water and various food items. Without a moments thoughts she was guzzling down bottles of water and ripping into food with wild abandon till her mind caught up with her stomach. 

Freezing mid bite she actually got to looking around there were crates of supplies, fruit, and someone had built a fire......

Pinching herself she hissed at the slight pain before patting herself down and wishing had a mirror sure that just yesterday she had a sunburn that could fry an egg. 

" What kind of sci-fi twilight zone bullshit is going on" 

Was she being pranked? 

Was someone else here? 

Was this some kind of magical island?

Question after question plagued her mind as she ransacked the island looking for someone, anyone that could have possibly left those supplies for her. She'd even shimmed up a few trees looking for cameras and every time she went near the shore she swore she could hear someone chuckling maybe it was the seagulls or maybe and most likely she was losing her mind. 

After the second time searching she gave up grabbing a water and plopping under a tree on the shore silently cursing the ocean. She was about to head to camp when an all to familiar suite case came just into view seeming to floating toward the island. 

That bag had almost all her clothes! Scrambling up she made it about knee deep into the water before stopping it was at least waist deep but at least it seemed to be stuck on something not getting closer or further away as the waves rocked against her body. 

Taking a deep breath she slowly waded deeper into the water she could already feel her heart raising the deeper she got. It was just water...just a little further and she could get her stuff she'd even packed an ungodly amount of sunscreen!

A moment of relief surged over her she grabbed the handle she was met with resistance a final tug seemed to have freed it till she looked in the water and felt her blood run cold it seemed holding onto the handle was a human skeletal hand before she was tugged underwater.

Struggling to surface Athena flailed to get back to she shore cutting herself on something in the water as she limped to the shore before all but throwing herself at the shore panting vowing to never go into the ocean again. 

A chuckle brought her out of her panic as she set up and had to blink a few times for her brain to process exactly what she was seeing. 

A skeleton......but only half the other half was a heavily scared shark body the colored seemed off almost a murky burnt orange with leopard spots? 

As if sensing her confusion he grinned revealing two golden canines as he waved " What's scup gull friend?" his deep gruff voice seemed to shock her just enough for a reaction. 

" W-ha.....y-you" mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water Athena's body decided now was a good time as any to faint leaving her lying in the sand.

" Well that could have-" Thresher stated to say ,but his brother had apparently sensed their mates distress and cut the hunting trip short and was now looking at him like he was ready to make him the meal

" You absolute pollock what have you done!" Ripper bellowed the scent of blood and his mates soul was what made him race back here and to his surprise see his brother is the cause. 

" Relax bro no need to be so emoceantional I was just saying hi"


End file.
